Kate And Humphrey's First Time
by katelover22
Summary: This is the story of Kate and Humphrey's first time making love after their beautiful howl together on Howling Rock in Jasper.


Kate And Humphrey: Their First Time

The moonlight howl had just finished, for the first time ever Kate and Humphrey had howled together as mates. Together, they walked down the path that had led to the edge of Kate's den and they moved down towards a beautiful, sparkling lake.

As Kate moved up a little farther towards the water's edge, Humphrey lovingly nuzzled her cheek. "Kate, I'm so happy we're finally together as mates. This has been my dream ever since I first met you." Humphrey said to his beautiful wife. Kate turned her face towards Humphrey, smiled and nuzzled him back. She then replied, "I'm happy for us too, Humphrey. Finally we can be together and there's absolutely nothing that can break us apart." "You're right, babe." Humphrey said as he let Kate rest her face against his.

A few minutes later, they stopped to sit down and just enjoy looking at the shimmering blue water. As Kate bent the front half of her body down to get a drink of water, Humphrey could not resist taking a quick glance at her sexy, succulent ass. He started panting heavily and his wolfhood began growing stiff.

Kate noticed this out of the corner of her eye and ceased drinking. She then turned her body around slowly and sat in front of her mate. "Well well, looks like your little friend there wants to play." She said seductively, eyeing his increasingly growing penis. Humphrey, trying to hold in his excitement said, "You know, Kate? Now that we're mates, we can…. you know…. increase our population." Humphrey then winked at her with a small smile on his face.

Kate grinned back and replied, "You're right. We are married now and now we have no worries. And don't worry about my mom, okay? She can't ruin this for us." Kate then nuzzled his neck as Humphrey motioned towards his penis again. "I think *he* likes you." Humphrey told her jokingly. "Hehe, I think so too." Kate replied and added, "You want to truly see what an Alpha can do?"

It barely took five seconds for Humphrey to nod his head rapidly and excitedly. "Oh yes Kate, show me what you got!"

Kate then got down on her chest and stomach. She then edged herself towards Humphrey's hard wolfhood and grasped it in her paw. Humphrey slowly started to relax as Kate began engulfing his penis into her mouth, slowly wrapping her rough tongue around it. He could feel her warm, sticky saliva moistening his boner.

As Kate continued sucking him down, she started stroking it with her paw. She started off stroking him slowly and then steadily she went faster. "Uh, uh, uh, oh Kate." Humphrey moaned as Kate sucked him the hardest she could. As she continued swallowing his wolfhood, she could feel his semen start to make its way out. She released it from her mouth and licked the tip, getting the excess juices off.

Humphrey then stroke off his own shaft, letting Kate have what she wanted. Then he watched as Kate laid down on her back, her back legs spread wide open and a sweet, sexy smile on her face. "Take me, Humphrey. Take me and fuck me." She said naughtily. Humphrey stood up and walked over to her saying, "Don't have to tell me twice, my sexy Alpha!"

He stood over Kate's exposed crotch, then slowly and gently penetrated her. Kate gasped as Humphrey pushed his penis inside her gently thrusting inside her warm, wet vagina. Moaning erotically and passionately, Kate closed her beautiful brown eyelids and enjoyed the sensation of having Humphrey inside of her. "Mmm, mmm. Humphrey, you're so big. Fuck me harder." She told her mate, lost in deep bliss.

Humphrey kindly obliged and started pushing harder inside her, her tight pussy clenching his wolfhood tight. Kate screamed, "Oh, oh yes Humphrey! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" "Oh yes, baby! I'm fucking, I'm fucking!" Humphrey replied excitedly. Kate moaned and whimpered slightly as Humphrey pounded her tight vagina. And all while Humphrey had his fun he still couldn't get the thought out of his head that he was actually mating with Kate, the one girl he had had a crush on ever since he first met her. Even better was the fact that she was an Alpha and female Alphas had been know for their erotic behavior.

Finally after about twenty minutes of intense vaginal penetration, Kate couldn't take it anymore. Barely lifting up her head she yelled to Humphrey, "I'm coming, I'm coming! Fill me up! Fill me up!" Humphrey yelled and excreted his manly fluids inside Kate. Kate gasped erotically as she felt the cum fill her sore vagina.

As she tried to relax and catch her breath Humphrey laid down between her legs and gently licked her crotch, attempting to ease the pain somewhat. Kate sighed calmly and happily as Humphrey moved his tongue over her vagina. She was so calm, happy and relaxed that she didn't want him to stop but she knew they needed to return to the den and get a good night's sleep.

After Humphrey ceased licking her, Kate easily and steadily rolled over onto her stomach and stood up. She moved towards Humphrey and rested her head beneath his chin. "Humphrey, that was wonderful. You may be an Omega but you're definitely an Alpha in my eyes." She told her mate lovingly.

"Really?" Humphrey asked, surprised. Kate laid her ears back low and licked his cheek numerous times. "Yes." She answered. Then she added, "Just think, you get to have this gorgeous girl for the rest of your life. How does that make you feel?" Humphrey replied with a grin on his face, "Makes me feel like the happiest Omega in the world."

Kate smiled and said, "Hearing you say that makes me feel like the happiest Alpha in the world." Then she moved towards his ear and whispered, "I love you, Humphrey.", all while licking his cheek. Humphrey then returned her loving gesture by licking her soft cheek and saying, "I love you too, Kate." Finally after sharing a few more loving licks between each other, they turned to head back home.


End file.
